


Tea

by lunasenzanotte



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic Fluff, Historical, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: “It smells terrible,” he says.“But it’s good for your health,” Álvaro says.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a historical AU twist on the challenge. I felt like I didn't give Álvaro and Isco a closure in my Conquest of Paradise fic, so this is basically what happens after - they're safe and well and together.

Isco smells the steaming liquid in the cup that Álvaro hands him, and makes a face.

“It smells terrible,” he says.

“But it’s good for your health,” Álvaro says.

“No, it will kill me,” Isco retorts.

“If you didn’t fall through ice, I wouldn’t force it on you. And if I wanted to kill you, I would have left you there.”

“Tss,” Isco hisses. “It wasn’t that deep. I would have climbed out myself.”

Álvaro folds his arms. “Oh really? Then why were you screaming for help?”

Isco narrows his eyes and then quickly puts the cup on the table and sneezes. “I panicked, okay?” he says then.

“Fine, but now you’ll drink this before you really die of this,” Álvaro says and hands him the herbal infusion.

Isco rolls his eyes and sips on it. “Well…” he says. “It’s not that bad.”

Álvaro smiles and pats him on the head. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tough one, since both coffee and tea were introduced in Europe much later than my story is set, so...


End file.
